Long Days Lead to Long Nights
by hoodnmazalways
Summary: It had been a long day for Juliet, and a visit from her favorite psychic detective might just make it a long night.  Total unashamed smut. Pure Shules.


All Juliet wanted was to order pizza, sit on the couch, and watch a movie. It had been a long day—actually, it had been a long week. Stacks of files and numerous cases filled the week, and today ended with one of her most difficult arrests yet. The perp believed he could run and get away, leaving Juliet no choice but to run after him on foot and tackle him down. Now she sat exhausted on her couch, phone in hand to call for pizza. Just as she was about to dial, her phone rang with Shawn's name coming up on the caller ID. Juliet smiled and answered the phone.

"Hey Shawn, is everything okay?"

"Jules, why must something be wrong for me to call you?" Shawn responded in his mock wounded voice.

"What is it Shawn?" Juliet laughed, curious as to why he was calling. There weren't any open cases at the moment, so she let her hope of this being an outside-of-work themed call grow.

"Well I currently find myself outside of a certain detective's house holding a delicious pineapple and ham pizza, and though I am rather capable of eating this entire thing by myself, I'd much rather enjoy it in the company of the apartment's occupant."

Juliet laughed and rolled her eyes at Shawn's antics as she walked over to open the door to a Shawn holding a pizza in one hand and in the other his phone still pressed to his ear.

Still talking in to his phone, Shawn grinned and continued. "Oh wait, Jules, I have to go. This beautiful detective has answered the door and is inviting me in. I don't want to miss this."

At that Juliet let out another chuckle as she hung up her phone, and let Shawn in. He finally put his phone down as he walked in and set the pizza on the table. Juliet looked at him curiously. "Shawn, I was just about to order some pizza. What on earth prompted this little visit of yours?"

"Haven't you heard?" He held his hands up to his temples. "I'm psychic. I sensed you were craving some cheesy goodness along with a good movie or two." At that he whipped out two DVDs from out of no where while sporting a broad grin. _Damn, he's good,_ thought Juliet.

"Well you have sensed right. I'll just go grab a couple of plates and we can pop a movie in."

The pizza box was empty and tossed aside, and the credits from the first movie started to roll. "I'm thinking we should put a second movie in," offered Juliet.

Shawn smiled and handed the next DVD over. "I'm thinking that is a good plan, detective."

As Juliet stood up to put the movie in, she groaned and stopped to put her hands on her lower back and stretch. She was sore from the day's arrest. "Why must criminals insist on trying to run away?" she muttered as she walked over to the TV.

"Jules, I have the perfect solution for that back of yours." He smiled and waited for her to look at him. When she did, all he did was hold up his two hands. "Actually, two solutions." Juliet just looked at Shawn, eyebrow raised but lips pressed in serious consideration. A massage actually sounded great, and a massage from Shawn sounded even greater. As much as she knew it was against department rules, Juliet couldn't help but be drawn towards Shawn. He was charming, witty, and incredibly cute. Failing to come up with any kind of retort or excuse to Shawn's offer, Juliet just tilted her head and caved-in. "As a matter of fact, that sounds amazing, Shawn." She put the DVD in and walked back to the couch as Shawn spread his legs in a V and tapped the cushion between them, inviting her to sit.

"Have a seat." She obliged, and boy was she glad she did. The moment his hands went to work, Juliet lost all awareness of what was going on around her. She even forgot what movie was playing. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Shawn's strong hands moving across her back. It was as if he was reading her mind—he'd move from her back, to her shoulders, to her neck, back to her shoulders. He even ventured to her lower back… _really _low on her lower back, and that was when Juliet couldn't help but get goosebumps at how much she enjoyed the feeling of Shawn's hands on her body. She'd let out little moans and groans of approval when Shawn would get certain spots, and Shawn cold only smile at the effect he was having on her.

As Shawn continued to work his hands around, desire started to stir within him. There had always been this kind of connection between him and Jules, and the attraction between them was undeniable. Just the other week, he had made the big move of trying to kiss her. Though they only ended up "close talking," he knew it was a big step forward for them.

It was at this point that Shawn stopped his hands at brought them to wrap around Juliet and rest on the tops of her legs. Still sitting between his legs and still in a trance from the incredible massage, Juliet leaned back to rest against his chest with a sigh, half content, half frustrated at the feelings that had been stirred up by wanting him to keep going. She closed her eyes and let out another sigh as she imagined him touching her with a little less clothing in between them.

Shawn dipped his head to whisper in Juliet's ear. "Jules, what are you thinking about right now?" Juliet nearly blushed, worried that Shawn knew what she was thinking. All she could offer was a nervous "I don't know, what are you thinking?" hoping that would suffice. Instead, Shawn lowered his lips close to her ear to whisper to her again. She could feel his heart starting to race behind her, and the feeling made her heart start to jump as well. Juliet could feel his hot breath as he spoke: "All I can think about right now is how much I want to kiss you."

Juliet's eyes opened and she turned her head toward where his lips were whispering. Her eyes lowered to his lips as his hand cupped her chin. She seemed unable to form any words, so she just nodded her head yes, waiting for what she so desperately wanted to happen. Shawn closed the space between there faces, first placing a light kiss on her forehead, another on her temple, one on her nose, and finally her lips.

Their lips mingled, chastly at first, Shawn not wanting to press his luck. But Juliet could feel the energy between them and wanted more. She let her tongue slip out to tease his lower lip and it didn't take Shawn long to respond. Their kiss escalated to a deep and slow passionate kiss, taking the time to explore eachother's mouths. When they broke for air, Juliet turned around to sit on and stradle Shawn's lap, her hands resting on his shoulders.

Their chests heaved as they caught up on the lost oxygen, foreheads pressed against eachother. Juliet pulled Shawn in for another kiss as his hands began to rub up and down her sides. Shawn's thumb barely grazed the underside of Juleit's breast and she let out a little whimper into his mouth. He quickly removed his hand, thinking he had gone too far. Instead, Juliet broke the kiss and grabbed his hand, guiding it back to her chest, urging him to continue.

Shawn let a little smirk slide and spoke quietly against her lips while massaging her breast. "It seems I may have found you weakness, detective." At that, Juliet stifled another moan while adding her own remark: "and it seems, Mr. Spencer, that I have found yours." He gave her a confused look but was immediately made aware of what she meant when Jules grinded down on his lap to rub against his painfully hard erection. As she continued to press down against his hardness to release some of the pent up desire buliding up between her legs, Juliet leaned to whispered in his ear, "Want to know what I'm thinking now?"

Shawn just nodded his head, and as he did so Juliet pulled his shirt off and leaned forward to connect their lips yet again, this time the heat and passion unmistakeable. They both wanted more, and their kiss said it all. As their tongues slid against eachother, Juliet continued to grind against Shawn. His hand moved from her breast to un-button her shirt and slide it from her shoulders. He broke the kiss to admire her chest, heaving at the amount of desire buliding up.

His fingertips ghosted ever so lightly at the tops of her breasts. He placed a quick kiss on her lips before dragging his lips and tongue to her jaw and down her neck. Juliet tipped her head back at the feeling, and Shawn's kisses continued down her neck. He sucked gently, leaving a mark on her pulse point. Juliet moaned and bucked a little harder against his erection. There was too much clothing between them, Juliet thought. She tunnelled her fingers through Shawn's hair as his mouth lowered to taste the tops of her breasts. His mouth was hot on her, and she moaned as his mouth set her body on fire, tingling with desire.

Juliet tugged slightly to pull Shawn's face to hers. Their eyes connected, and Juliet got goosebumps at the sight of Shawn's dark and love-filled eyes, knowing that hers looked just the same. "Jules, I…" Shawn stopped, still catching his breath and still distracted by the sight and feel of Juliet on top of him. Juliet leaned to bring her lips close to his, touching ever so slightly. Shawn continued, "Jules, I want you to know…" Their lips smiled together and Jules cut him off with a soft kiss and then added with a smile, "Me too, Shawn." At that, Shawn growled playfully and flipped Jules on to her back, covering her with his body. The sudden move by Shawn surprised Juliet and she laughed loudly in delight at his eagerness. He moved in for a kiss as his hands worked at the button and zipper on her jeans.

Making sure to keep up, Juliet let her hands slide down his chest and stomach to his jeans as well, unbuttoning and pushing them off his hips. They both quickly kicked their pants off and to the side, leaving Shawn in his boxers and Juliet in her underwear and bra. Shawn settled his body between Juliet's legs, causing a groan to escape from both of them. Juliet arched up to feel more of his skin on hers. She widened her legs, begging for Shawn to press against her even harder. Shawn bucked at the feel of her hot skin against his, and Juliet whimpered as his erection pressed at her core through her underwear.

Shawn reached behind Juliet to release the clasp of her bra. He gave her a cheeky grin and a wag of the eyebrows as he slid the bra from her arms and dramatically flung it across the room. Her giggle quickly turned to pleasured moans as Shawn lowered his mouth to her breasts and gently sucked at her nipple. Her fingers returned to his hair as she arched her back, begging him to keep going. Shawn dragged his tongue to the other nipple while sliding his hand from her breast, across her stomach, and down to her core.

He let out a pained sigh as his hand slid under her panties to find her softness hot and wet. It was Juliet's turn to buck as his fingers ghosted over her clit. "Ugh, Shawn, please," Juliet needed more. Still pressing against her clit, Shawn placed light kisses from her breast up to her neck until he reached her lips. And as his tongue slid past her lips, he slid two of his fingers inside her.

Juliet cried against Shawn's mouth, her hands now clinging to his shoulders. Shawn slowly withdrew his fingers before plunging them in again, his thumb massaging her clit at the same time. He pulled his lips away from hers, wanting to watch her unravel. She threw her head back as Shawn's fingers continued to slide in and out, eyes closing and tiny whimpers climbing to cries of pleasure.

Shawn could feel her muscles begin to clamp down. He pressed his thumb against her clit one more time and she came powerfully while clawing at his back, screaming his name, and bucking hard against his hand. Shawn's cock twitched at the sight of Juliet coming in front of him, and he let out a groan, wanting to know what it would feel like when she came while he was in her.

As Juliet's eyes finally fluttered open, she cradled his face in her hands and brought him in for a slow passionate kiss, tongues probing deep. His hand came up to massage her breast, and Juliet tried to keep him preoccupied with her mouth as she slid her hand down to his boxers. Her hands pushed his boxers down and grabbed his throbbing member. Shawn broke the kiss to gasp as he felt her hand slide up and down his shaft. His hips couldn't help but begin to thrust into her hand. Juliet couldn't help but gasp at the feeling of his cock hot and hard in her hand. She wanted him in her.

Juliet used her other hand to pull Shawn's face down, bringing her lips to his ear. She nibbled on his earlobe and then whispered in a low voice, "Shawn, I need you." Shawn growled, the sound of her voice and the feel of her hand driving him near the edge. They both shifted amidst the small space of the couch to try and discard their last piece of clothing. But tangled limbs and limited space proved too much for their balance and they fell off the couch and on to the floor.

Shawn was sprawled on top of Juliet, and the two let out a roar of laughter. They struggled to catch their breath as they finally rid themselves of the last bit of clothing. The laughing quickly subsided as they rejoined their lips and quickly picked up where they left off.

All she could do was nod as he slid his hand to her thigh, prompting her to wrap it around his waist. Juliet used her hand to position his cock at her entrance and as Shawn was about to press in, Juliet stopped him. She slid his cock up and down her core, pressing the tip of it to her clit. Shawn groaned at the feel of her sliding his cock all over her wetness. She screamed out as he thrust a little to slide his erection up and down over her clit. The sound of her in pleasure and the sight of her writhing made Shawn know he couldn't wait much longer.

"Please Jules," he gruffed, looking deep into her eyes, "I need to." She nodded and pressed her lips to his, sliding her tongue against his as Shawn finally began to slowly slide himself deep within her. They moaned into eachother's mouths as Shawn kept sliding further until he was buried to the hilt. They stilled, wanting to memorize the feeling of being completely connected. Juliet's chest heaved against Shawn's, and her hands explored his back as one of his returned to her breast. He looked into her eyes and brushed a strand of hair from her face, and she gasped as she saw the twinkle within his dark eyes.

Shawn slowly slid nearly all the way out before thrusting in again. Juliet bucked her hips up to meet him, burrying him all the way yet again. Their bodies found a rhythm of slow but deep thrusts. Juliet wrapped her legs around Shawn's waist, allowing his cock to hit her at a new angle and sending shocks throughout her body. She squeezed her muscles around him, causing him to growl deep in his chest.

The base of Shawn's cock brushed against Juliet's clit at each thrust, and soon she was reaching her climax yet again. Their rhythm sped up and Juliet pulled Shawn's body close, wanting every inch of her body to be covered by his. One of her hands found the couch beside her while the other clung tightly to Shawn's back as she braced to hit her peak. Shawn felt her muscles spasm around him as she screamed and arched against him. He crashed his lips to hers and gave one final thrust deep into Juliet, coming and spilling into her as her orgasm continued to rip through her body.

Shawn collapsed, his body still covering hers as both of them tried to catch their breath. He pulled his head back to look at Jules' rosy face. She just smiled and reached a hand up to rake her fingers through his hair. He hummed as he continued to take in the beautiful sight before him. "You are amazing, Jules, and I am refering to more than the show we put on tonight."

Juliet laughed, bringing her hand to the side of his face. "I always knew it would be you Shawn." He kissed her hand, and then lowered to sweetly kiss her lips. "Jules, want to know what I'm thinking now?"

She smiled. "I don't know what you're thinking Shawn, but I do know what I have in mind."

His lips pulled in to a smirk, "And what would that be, detective?"

Her eyebrows raised and her nose scrunched up as she let out a quiet, "Round two?"

"Jules, it looks like you're the psychic one tonight, because you have just read my mind." Juliet laughed as Shawn lowered his mouth to nibble on her neck playfully, successfully starting yet another bout of passion.

Juliet awoke the next morning with the feeling of a warm body pressed against her back and an arm wrapped around her middle. She smiled as she felt Shawn pull her even closer to his body. "Good morning beautiful," Shawn breathed against her neck as his hand found hers and interlocked their fingers.

She hummed at the wonderful feeling of being so close to Shawn. "Hello handsome," she returned, pressing a kiss to his hand.

"I could get used to this, you know," Shawn spoke as he placed small kisses to her neck. He stopped, taking a deep breath before adding a final sentence. "And honestly, I don't ever want anything else."

Jules turned her head to see Shawn smiling. She saw love and a genuine sparkle in his eyes as she stared up at him. "Me too, Shawn, me too."


End file.
